


Piglet and friends

by kangaroo



Series: Dango Daikazoku [2]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, die from all the cuteness with me, kid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/pseuds/kangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piglet meets his Pooh bear one day in kindergarten class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piglet and friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ateliers](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ateliers2015/profile) . This is set in the same au as my Sukai which you don't have to read. Just know that Myungsoo is their KG teacher and Sungjoo earnestly thinks that all teachers eat kids for snacks. This also takes place after Roo. Again, don't have to read just know Roo is his older sister and yes she is also named after the Winnie the Pooh character. This whole series is slightly inspired by Winnie the Pooh tbh. Enjoy :33

Sungjoo clings onto his older sister. He doesn't like school and, no matter how many times she, Momma Jin, or Papa assure him that teachers _don't_ eat students, he's sure his kindergarten teacher is out to get him soon.

 

"Joo, I have to go to my own class now. Remember what Papa said? Make a friend. That way if you think the teacher is trying to eat one of you, you can protect each other." Sungjoo clings harder to his sister. Making friends is easier said than done. He's already been coming to class for a couple of months but everything was still so intimidating.

 

"Be a good boy, okay Joo?" She unwinds her hand from his grip and leans down to give him a kiss on his nose as a group passes by them.

 

"...and this is my classroom. You can always come visit during lunch time, of course, to eat with your son. I'm sure Yixuan would like that, wouldn't you?" _Oh no,_ Sungjoo thinks, _Mr. Myung is here._ He needs to hurry to his seat so he won't get eaten.

 

"Oh, Sungjoo!" Sungjoo freezes, very aware of how his sister is not here but his teacher very much is. "Since you're already here, why not take Yixuan with you? The seat next to you is empty so he'll sit there for the rest of the year." Sungjoo nods his head and, without looking at Mr. Myung, grabs Yixuan's hand to lead him to his new spot. Sungjoo couldn't have asked for a more perfect opportunity to make a friend.

 

"Um, this is your seat. My name is Sungjoo!" he says as he finally turns to get a look at Yixuan. The boy has soft black hair falling across his forehead and is looking at him with wide dark brown eyes.

 

"Hi. I'm Yixuan." Before they can say anything else, Mr. Myung walks into the room ushering all the students into their seat.

 

 

It isn't until recess time that Sungjoo gets a chance to talk to Yixuan again. It had started to rain outside so they were to have inside recess instead. Sungjoo pulls out his favorite pile of legos. He spots Yixuan standing awkwardly by himself in his chair. Sungjoo runs up to him and grabs his arm to tug on.

 

"Come on, Yixuan! Let's play together!" Yixuan lets himself be dragged and plops down next to Sungjoo obediently. They play peacefully until Mr. Myung passes by on one of his rounds to ensure all the students are playing nicely. Sungjoo scoots closer to Yixuan until he's practically on his lap, waiting for the teacher to pass.

 

"Are you scared of the teacher?" Yixuan asks once Mr. Myung is gone. Sungjoo fidgets, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

 

"Don't laugh! But I think all the teachers are planning to eat us one by one." Yixuan looks at him wide eyed. "Momma Jin and Papa and Roo says there's no reason to be scared but I don't know," Sungjoo mumbles the last part. Yixuan gets a determined look in his eyes and stands up.

 

"Don't worry, Sungjoo. I'll be sure to protect you!" Sungjoo beams and glomps his new best friend. Unfortunately, Sungjoo is a clinger and unwilling to let Yixuan go at the end of the school day. Momma Jin is standing next to Yixuan's mother as they stare at the two tangled boys unable to will themselves to pry them apart.

 

"Come on, little Piglet. We need to race home and beat Papa so we can all eat together." Sungjoo knows that when Momma Jin uses his nickname he should listen but-

 

"But Momma Jin I just found my Pooh. Pooh is Piglet's best friend right? And they're always together why can't we stay together?" Yixuan's mother giggles at the cuteness. Yixuan turns around in Sungjoo's grip and gives him a kiss on Sungjoo's forehead.

 

"That's what your sister did when she said goodbye to you in the morning, right? We'll see each other tomorrow, promise!" Sungjoo lets him go after that and waves at him happily goodbye.


End file.
